


Anything you say can and will be held against you (So only say my name)

by stelleappese



Series: Wallander [4]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is particularly excited about celebrating Christmas together in the new house. (Set between 'Night Has Always Pushed Up Day' and 'Man Made Madness')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you say can and will be held against you (So only say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inexcusably fluffy. I had a bad dream and had to find a way to feel better, so I decided to make Kurt have a good time, for a change.
> 
> This fic is set some time between "Night Has Always Pushed Up Day" and "Man Made Madness".
> 
> As always, sorry for any eventual mistake, and feel free to tell me what you think :)

Kurt was welcomed home by a really happy Jussi and the sweet, warm smell of mulled wine. He took off his coat and scratched Jussi behind her ears.  
He could hear Magnus humming along with the radio in the kitchen.  
He took off his boots and reached the kitchen, standing in the doorway for a moment, watching Magnus mixing something in a bowl, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, his blond curls now so long they kept falling in his face.  
“What are you doing?”  
Magnus looked particularly cheerful when he answered.  
“I'm making spiced bread.”  
He said, smiling.  
“I reckoned it would be better to make it today, since I'll have to bake the ham tomorrow, and then there's the casserole and stuff.”  
“You're getting really excited about this.”  
Commented Kurt.  
“I am. As a matter of fact, I need you to make the dough for the ginger biscuits.”  
Kurt shrugged and went to wash his hands.  
He sat in front of Magnus and started flipping through the pages of the cookbook.  
“Is this a tradition for you? I mean, did your family do all this stuff while you were growing up?”  
Magnus shook his head.  
“Not really. Sometimes my Grandma would cook something, and I would watch her and help. Holidays have never been exceptionally fun in my household.”  
“Why so?”  
“Well, you know how it is. We didn't really get along all that well.”  
Magnus studied the dough in his bowl for a couple of seconds, poked it gingerly, then covered it with a cloth and went to wash his hands.  
“Do you need any help?”  
He asked, looking as Kurt struggled with flour and spices.  
“No, I'm good.”  
“Then I'll put the lights up.”  
Smiled Magnus. He kissed Kurt's cheek as he passed by. He smelled of cinnamon and orange. Kurt started to feel like taking a bite.  
“What were Christmases like for your family?”  
Asked Magnus, rummaging through a box and picking up some electric candles.  
“When I was a kid?”  
“Yes.”  
“It was all right. My sister would insist I dressed up on the thirteenth. She also insisted on wearing real candles when she dressed up as Lucia. I was terrified she would set the house on fire.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
Snorted Magnus.  
“We used to choose a Lucia every year at my school when I was younger. I kept expecting her hair to catch fire.”  
“I remember when Linda decided she was old enough to use real candles.”  
Kurt shivered.  
“I would wake up before Inga and spy on Linda to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. And then run back to bed and pretend nothing happened when she brought us coffee and Saint Lucia buns.”  
Magnus went silent for a while.  
“I'm done. What do I do?”  
“Let it rest. Would you like some wine?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Magnus placed a cup on the table.  
“You smell nice.”  
Said Kurt, and kissed Magnus' jaw.  
Magnus giggled and turned to steal a kiss from Kurt's lips.  
“Can you imagine having a whole week to ourselves? No murders, no runaway cattle, no old ladies asserting they've seen a ghost...”  
He kissed him again. He tasted as good as he smelled. Kurt sucked on his lower lip before letting him go.  
“Let me bake the bread, yes? Then we could maybe fill the bathtub, bring some more wine...”  
Magnus smiled, his pretty eyes reflecting the light of the candles in the window.  
Kurt nodded. 

They waited for the bread to bake putting candles and star-shaped lights on every window. It didn't take long, and once they were done Magnus ran to fetch their coats.  
“Put your boots on. Come on.”  
Kurt had no idea what Magnus had in mind, but he followed him all the same.  
It was freezing outside, and even Jussi hesitated for a second before following them. Magnus turned the lights off and used a torch to light the way. They stepped outside the garden, walked for a while, they Magnus stopped and turned.  
“It's nice, isn't it?”  
He said, quietly, as if he didn't want to disturb the silence that surrounded them.  
Kurt followed his gaze back to their house. Candles and stars were shining in every window, standing out in the complete darkness around them. For some reason those glittering little lights made Kurt feel safe. Like he could never lose his way, because those lights would be there to guide him home.  
“It is.”  
Whispered Kurt. He felt Magnus grab his hand, his warmth seep through their gloves.

Magnus told Kurt to go fill the bathtub and went back to the kitchen to turn off the oven. Jussi lay down in front of the fire and started napping right away.  
It had been their last day at work before the holidays, and Kurt was incredibly tired. Magnus had asked him if he could leave work earlier to do some shopping, and since even the criminals seemed to feel the Christmas spirit and the station was exceptionally quiet, Kurt had agreed. He'd stayed until the last minute, though, reading through reports and making sure everything would be in order once the holidays were over.  
Magnus walked inside the bathroom with two glasses of wine. He put them on the side of the bathtub and ran a hand through Kurt's hair.  
“Your hair is becoming grey.”  
He said. Kurt looked at him.  
“My hair is perfectly fine.”  
“I didn't say it wasn't fine, I said it was grey.”  
Smirked Magnus, his hand slipping against the nape of Kurt's neck and squeezing lightly.  
“Would you help me get my clothes off?”  
He purred. Kurt didn't make him ask twice.

He liked the way Magnus kept sucking on his throat as Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his shoulders, the way he would press his hands against Kurt's hips. He let out a little surprised noise when Magnus grabbed Kurt's arse. He giggled against Kurt's jaw, making his skin pimple with goosebumps.  
Kurt still felt somewhat self-conscious in front of Magnus. He wasn't sure why, because that never happened with women. He couldn't help but compare, though, and Magnus was so gorgeous. Even when he was tired and edgy he looked like he was glowing.  
Kurt ran a hand across Magnus' stomach and rested it on his waist.  
Magnus tugged at the edge of his shirt, and Kurt raised his arms, obedient, and let him take it off. He felt Magnus' fingers trace his spine and slip inside the band of his trousers. His hands circled around Kurt's waist and unbuckled his belt. Kurt kicked away his trousers, then his pants, and rested his forehead against Magnus' shoulder for a moment.  
Magnus stepped in the bathtub first, letting out a little happy moan and looking at Kurt. It was a bit tricky, but he managed to step in as well, his back to Magnus, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder, softly.  
The warmth water felt particularly good after the cold of the garden, he felt it seep into his bones, chasing the chill away.  
Between the warmth and the feeling of Magnus kissing him everywhere he could reach, Kurt was completely sure he wouldn't wish to be anywhere except where he was in that moment.  
They sipped their wine lazily. Kurt kept tracing little circles on Magnus' knee.  
Magnus set his glass down and hugged Kurt better, squeezing him tight.  
“You're so soft.”  
He murmured.  
“Soft.”  
Repeated Kurt, with a little snort.  
“Yes. Hm. Doughy.”  
“I'm doughy, my hair is grey... is there a particular reason why you're still with me?”  
Said Kurt.  
“Of course there is.”  
Answered Magnus, and poked at his belly.  
“I'm with you because I love you.”  
Kurt turned to look at him. He wasn't sure how to answer to that. He'd never been good with that sort of thing. He wasn't even sure he'd ever told Inga he loved her before the day they got married, or after, for that matter.  
“You don't have to say it back if you don't feel like it.”  
Said Magnus, resting his chin against Kurt's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
“I do, though.”  
Whispered Kurt.  
“Love you, I mean. I do.”  
Magnus kissed his shoulder. 

Magnus was drying Kurt's hair with a towel, a look of concentration on his face. His own hair was still soggy, drops of water dripping down his soft curls and splashing on his shoulders. It just took Kurt a look for Magnus to drop the towel and kiss him. A proper kiss, with his fingertips brushing against Kurt's cheeks and his teeth scraping against Kurt's thin lips.  
He took his hand when he pulled away, guided Kurt across the living-room.  
Jussi raised her head to look at them as they lay down on the couch, Magnus on top of Kurt, trailing kisses all over his chest.  
“Magnus...”  
Said Kurt, touching his shoulder. Magnus looked up at him, his eyes shining, his lips swollen and red, and Kurt almost forgot what he wanted to ask him.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to, hm.”  
His face was on fire. He wet his lips.  
“Take me instead?”  
“Oh.”  
Whispered Magnus.  
“ _Yes_. I mean, yes, sure. Let me just...”  
He stood up, and Kurt felt, if possible, even more naked than he already was. He came back with a bottle of lube and a condom. He sat on the couch and raised the condom, looking at Kurt. Kurt nodded.  
“I promise I'll be good.”  
Smiled Magnus. Kurt smiled back nervously.  
“Would you spread your legs for me, love?”  
Kurt lowered his head against the couch and obeyed. He really wanted to do this, but he still felt tense all over. He actually flinched when he first felt Magnus' mouth against his inner thigh.  
“Don't be scared.”  
“I'm not scared.”  
“You know I'll stop whenever you want me to, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure you want me to do this?”  
“I am.”  
Breathed Kurt.  
“Good.”  
Answered Magnus, going back to sucking on his skin. 

It felt so nice, a damp warmth shivering between his legs, Kurt almost stopped worrying. He tensed again when Magnus started rubbing a finger, slick and cold with lube, against his hole.  
“Is it all right?”  
Asked Magnus, his breath hot against Kurt's skin.  
“Yes.”  
Murmured Kurt, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.  
Magnus slipped the first finger in slowly. Kurt expected him to push deeper inside him, instead Magnus started moving in little circles. Kurt started to relax. Magnus poured some more lube on his fingers and slipped another finger in.  
“Does it feel bad?”  
“No. It, hm... it feels nice. On the outside, I mean, it feels good.”  
Magnus laughed softly and straightened up a bit, leaning in for a kiss.  
“I...”  
Murmured Kurt, then realised what he was about to say and stopped, embarrassed.  
“You?”  
Asked Magnus, slipping out his fingers and pulling them in again. Kurt sighed.  
“I want you inside me.”  
He said. He had no idea where that was coming from. He wasn't sure he would actually _enjoy_ that kind of sex, but he was almost aching for it all the same.  
Magnus kissed him again, lazy and sloppy, and pulled out his fingers.  
Kurt perched on his elbows to peek at him. Magnus was unrolling the condom along the length of his cock. He smiled at Kurt, and he looked so completely innocent Kurt almost blushed.  
“If it hurts tell me right away, yes?”  
“Yes.”  
Magnus kissed him again and grabbed the back of his knees, spreading him open and looking at him for a couple of seconds, his eyes dark. He hooked one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder and guided his cock against Kurt's hole.  
He didn't think it would be all that different from having this done with his fingers, but he literally jumped once his body relaxed and let Magnus slip inside.  
“Are you all right?”  
“I'm fine.”  
Said Kurt.  
“It was just... sort of sudden.”  
“I can stay still if you need me to.”  
Kurt shook his head.  
“It's all right.”  
Magnus nodded and drew back a bit before pushing inside again gingerly. Kurt felt his body contract around Magnus' cock, and by the way Magnus was biting his lips he could tell he was feeling it too.  
He was starting to worry, though, because he couldn't see how _this_ could turn him into the writhing, moaning mess Magnus turned into when Kurt was the one pushing inside him.  
Maybe he wasn't made for it. Maybe he was bad at having sex with men. It didn't feel _bad_ , it felt sort of nice, but...  
He looked up at Magnus, questioning, and Magnus pushed a little bit more inside him and stopped.  
“Does it feel bad?”  
“No. It feels weird. A bit uncomfortable.”  
“It's all right, it happens, the first time.”  
He stood still. Magnus felt big, too. He liked that, the way the girth of his cock stretched him open. Every time his muscles squeezed against it Kurt felt a little explosion of shivers run through his thighs and tickle in his lower belly.  
Magnus wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and started stroking slowly. Kurt had been so worried he hadn't even noticed he wasn't completely hard yet.  
This felt better. This could work.  
“I'm going to start moving.”  
Said Magnus. His voice sounded hoarse. Kurt could understand that. Magnus probably felt the need to take, to find relief, and still he was being so careful, so delicate.  
Kurt nodded and tried to relax. He wanted Magnus to have this. He wasn't hurting him after all, it didn't feel bad, it just didn't feel exactly marvellous either.  
Magnus started to move. He kept stroking Kurt's cock, looking at his face for any sign of discomfort.  
Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. He was feeling weird. There was something satisfying about what Magnus was doing. Like scratching an itch. He thought maybe it was because Magnus' hand was still working his cock, but it felt somewhat different, and pretty soon it was enough to make him pant.

“Wait.”  
Whispered Kurt. Magnus froze, looking at him with a spark of fear in his eyes.  
“No, I mean...”  
He grabbed Magnus' wrist and made him let go of his cock.  
“Keep going.”  
Magnus obeyed. The feeling was still there. Kurt moaned and reached for Magnus. He needed to touch him, to feel him against his body.  
“Magnus.”  
He said, heat coiling up in his belly.  
“Come here.”  
Magnus smiled at him and let go of his legs. Kurt wrapped them around his waist as Magnus leaned towards him. He hugged Magnus close and let him kiss him deeply, almost desperately.  
“Harder...”  
Said Kurt, and it surprised him to hear his own voice. Magnus let out a deep sigh and started moving faster. He grabbed Kurt's hips and made him shift a bit, and maybe it was the change of angle that did it.  
Kurt was feeling so hot. The sensation he'd been feeling until that point seemed amplified. He dug a hand between Magnus' hair and hid his face against his shoulder.  
“ _God_.”  
He moaned. Magnus' breath was stuttering. He pressed Kurt closer, put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and started pounding inside him faster.  
“You feel so good.”  
Moaned Magnus.  
“Kurt, you feel so bloody good.”  
Kurt's whole body seemed to be turning into liquid heat. He was getting closer and closer, his back arching towards Magnus, every muscle of his body tense.  
He remotely heard himself screaming Magnus' name. He was shaking and moaning, gasping every time Magnus pushed inside him.  
He felt tense enough to break, but when he came it was only hot shivers and an immense sense of relief.  
Kurt relaxed underneath Magnus. His body was so sensitive every thrust made him jump. It was almost starting to hurt when Magnus shuddered, slammed his hips against him in two or three shallow thrusts, and curled up on top of him.  
Kurt kissed his sweaty hair and felt Magnus smile against his chest.

Kurt felt sore, the next morning. His thighs hurt, his lower back, and his neck. It was a good feeling, though, and when he mentioned it to Magnus he smiled at him, handed him a freshly baked biscuit, and started massaging his back. He had such clever hands, Magnus.  
It was Christmas Eve, and Magnus was busy giving the ham the final touches. He'd painted it with a mix of egg and mustard, sprinkled bread crumbs all over it, and put it in the oven. Linda and Jamal said they would take care of the fish, sausages, and meatballs, but Magnus had taken his role as the cook of the house really seriously. The potato casserole was already on the table, waiting for its turn to be baked, and the rice porridge was almost ready, along with some more mulled wine.  
Kurt was decorating the ginger biscuits. Luckily they were shaped as little stars, so he didn't need to be exceedingly artistic. He was slicing the spiced bread when Linda and Jamal arrived.

Linda took the ham out of the oven and put the casserole in, while Magnus and Jamal took the tree out of the car.  
“The whole house smells heavenly.”  
Smiled Linda.  
“And you look really good. Did you lose weight?”  
“My doctor told me to take long walks. Magnus decided he wanted to run instead.”  
“You look happy.”  
Kurt looked out of the window. Magnus and Jamal were still fighting with the tree while Jussi jumped around them.  
“I'm very happy.”  
“It was never meant to be, with Mum, was it?”  
Kurt looked at her. She didn't seem angry, or judgemental. It seemed like she already knew the answer.  
“I loved your mother, sweetheart.”  
He murmured.  
“We were too young. I was too eager. I don't regret a thing, you know.”  
Linda smiled at him.  
When Magnus came back in the kitchen he smelled of cold and had snowflakes melting in his hair.  
“The tree is in place.”  
He announced, and stole a biscuit, leaning over Kurt to get it.  
“Come help us decorate it. I'll fix the fire.”

Kurt had thrown away most of the things he had in his old flat in Mariagatan when he moved, and had realised just a few days before the holidays they would need ornaments for the tree. He'd bought straw decorations with red ribbons, and red blown-glass baubles and icicles. Magnus had really liked them.  
They put on the lights first, then started hanging straw stars and snowflakes as Jussi excitedly jumped around.  
Everybody stopped when Donald Duck appeared on the TV. Even Jussi got still, after jumping on Kurt and curling up.  
“I _knew_ you didn't just watch it because I wanted to.”  
Grinned Linda, when she noticed how much attention Kurt was paying.  
“It's a tradition.”  
Said Kurt, automatically. He remembered watching it alone at Christmas Even in the years after his divorce, and intertwined his fingers with Magnus' without even realising he was doing it.

They sat down to eat at couple of hours later. Magnus looked so happy, his cheeks flushed by the wine and his eyes always ending up on Kurt. It was probably the way Magnus kept looking at him that made Kurt drink less. He didn't want to get drunk, he wanted to remember all of it.  
“How's the first Christmas together so far?”  
Asked Linda, putting some ham on top of a slice of spiced bread.  
“It's actually the second one.”  
Said Magnus, then he looked at Kurt and grinned, remembering the last one.  
“How long have you two been together?”  
“That's not exactly easy to say...”  
Answered Kurt.  
“We had started... something, by last Christmas, though.”  
“How did it start in the first place? You never told me.”  
Kurt blushed.  
“I, hm, got drunk at a party and kissed him. I suppose you could say it started then.”  
“It didn't for me.”  
Kurt looked at Magnus.  
“You already fancied him?”  
Magnus nodded.  
“I was sort of scared of him, at first. Then we started working together, and I realised I couldn't stand the thought of being with anybody else.”  
“When was this?”  
Asked Jamal, looking a bit confused.  
“Few years back.”  
“You never said a thing.”  
Whispered Kurt, and frowned.  
It was Magnus' turn to blush.  
“Well, you were still married.”  
Silence fell for a moment, before Magnus made a face and looked at Kurt.  
“Also I kept catching you looking at women's legs. I was completely positive I wasn't exactly your type.”  
Linda shot him a look.  
“Looking at women's legs?”  
She said, sternly.  
“I didn't do it on purpose!”  
Protested Kurt.  
“You still do it, actually.”  
“That's completely untrue. And even if sometimes I do it without noticing it, it doesn't mean a thing. I only care about _your_ legs anyway.”  
“I would hope so.”  
Said Magnus, looking straight into Kurt's eyes with a small smirk.

They waited for midnight sitting in the living-room, talking about past Christmases.  
“When I was seven Dad almost set the house on fire. He forgot the turkey in the oven.”  
“That almost happened last year.”  
Grinned Magnus.  
Kurt pinched his hip and Magnus giggled.  
“How about you, Magnus?”  
Asked Jamal. Magnus shrugged.  
“Putting my whole family under the same roof has never been such a brilliant idea. That's probably why I was so happy about having somebody to celebrate with this year.”  
Kurt wasn't good with public displays of affection. He was so reserved not even their colleagues had noticed what was going on between Magnus and he. Even in front of Linda, he hesitated to even hold his hand. But now he couldn't help but put a hand around his shoulders, pull him closer, and kiss him on the cheek.  
“You have no idea how happy I am you're with me today.”  
He whispered in his hear. Magnus smiled and turned just enough to make their noses brush against each other.

Kurt had started sort-of panicking about what to get to Magnus as soon as the first Christmas decorations started appearing around town.  
He'd tried to pay close attention to what Magnus said. Now, Magnus talked a lot, but he never seemed to actually talk about _himself_. He'd gotten lucky, however. One night Magnus had seemed sad for no apparent reason, and after Kurt had cuddled with him for a while he'd started talking, out of the blue, about the one time his father and he had gone on a fishing trip. He'd said it was one of his happiest memories.  
So Kurt had asked Nyberg to help him choose a fishing rod and the basic gear, hoping they would maybe get some days off around Spring or Summer and take a trip together.  
He obviously didn't put the fishing rod under the tree, he didn't want Magnus to guess his present earlier. He gave it to him as soon as midnight struck, and Magnus looked so happy Kurt felt his eyes sting a little and had to gather all his self-control not to get too emotional.  
Then Magnus gave Kurt his present, and Kurt found it a lot harder to keep calm.  
They were his records. The ones that got stolen some years before, back in Mariagatan.  
“How did you...?”  
“Well, we confiscated a whole warehouse of stolen goods around October, and I was checking what was in it and I remembered you'd reported some of these stolen, so I took a good look and everything was there.”  
He shrugged.  
“It took a while to get permission to take them back, but I managed.”  
“Thank you.”  
Whispered Kurt, his throat a bit tight. Magnus smiled at him.

They said goodbye maybe half an hour later. Kurt asked Linda and Jamal if they wanted to stay for the night, but Linda shook him a look that clearly meant she had other plans for the rest of the night. Kurt tried not to think about it.  
Kurt helped Magnus putting the food away. He did the washing up and Magnus watched him for a while before moving closer and hugging him from behind.  
“Come to bed.”  
He whispered, his curls tickling Kurt's face.  
Kurt smiled and let Magnus drag him away.

Magnus fell asleep with his face hidden against Kurt's neck, after pressing a little kiss against his throat. A muffled silence surrounded the house, so intense Kurt could hear his own blood rush through his veins. He spread a hand against Magnus' hip, as if he needed a reminder that he was actually there, tangible, that he wasn't dreaming.  
Jussi trotted in and jumped softly on the bed, curling up on Kurt's feet. Magnus sighed in his sleep. Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

Magnus woke him up awfully early, by running a hand across Kurt's back and kissing his face everywhere he could reach. He pulled Kurt closer and rolled on his back, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist.  
It was so nice, just rutting lazily against each other, Kurt couldn't even bother getting up to get the lube. He just reached between them, grabbed both their cocks and start stroking them together.  
Magnus smiled at him, his eyes shining as he squeezed softly the nape of Kurt's neck and bucked his hips into his hand. He arched his back slowly, his mouth dropping open, and Kurt looked at him, transfixed. Magnus came first, spilling all over his belly. Kurt kissed him, felt him grin against his mouth.

They showered together. Kurt reheated some leftover rice porridge for breakfast, while Magnus and Jussi sat on the windowsill and looked dreamily at the garden, now completely blanketed with snow. Jussi was scratching the window and whining, eager to get outside and play in the snow. Kurt handed Magnus a bowl with rice porridge topped with lingonberry jam. Magnus thanked him. Kurt noticed a suck mark on his collarbone. He ruffled his already messy hair and sat at the table.  
Magnus made a surprised noise and Kurt turned to look at him.  
“What is it?”  
He asked. Magnus swallowed, then he showed him his tongue, with an almond on it. Kurt shook his head with a smile.  
“Destiny has spoken, Wallander. Start planning the wedding.”  
“I thought we were already married.”  
Said Kurt, poking at his porridge.  
Magnus looked at him for several seconds, thoughtful, before smiling shyly.  
“I guess you're right.”  
He whispered, then he stood up.  
“So, _husband_ , shall we take Jussi out for a walk?”  
He kissed his cheek. He smelled like cinnamon and milk. Kurt stood up straight away.

Jussi had never seen snow before. She was terribly surprised when she tried walking on the snow and sunk in it. Then she got terribly excited and started jumping up and down and rolling on the ground. Kurt looked at Magnus, wrapped tightly in his coat, a fluffy red scarf covering his mouth. Kurt found himself holding his hand. He didn't realise when he'd grabbed it.  
It was so sweet, when Magnus turned to look at Kurt and he saw a smile reverberating in his eyes. He smiled back, turned to face him and hugged him. They stood there, at the edge of their garden, in complete silence, as Jussi ran around in the fields. The snow started falling again, but they were warm enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Just one yesterday" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> I hope I didn't mess up anything about more or less 'traditional' Swedish Christmases.
> 
> The reason why Magnus talks about marriage at the end of the fic is because, according to the tradition, whoever finds the almond in the rice porridge will get married during the following year.
> 
> Hope you liked the fic :)


End file.
